Living in the Moment
by QueenGracie
Summary: Tony's little sister plans to stay the summer with him at Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers. Emma Stark expected her summer to be filled with surprises, being a Stark and all, but never really expected to fall in love. Especially with another Avenger. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So Tony Stark has a little sister who plans to stay the summer with him at Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers. Emma Stark expected her summer to be filled with surprises, being a Stark and all, but never really expected to fall in love. Especially with another Avenger. **

**Warning: Avengers may be a little OOC at times. Especially Hawkeye. Oh, and I own nothing except Emma. **

**Read and review!**

**Chapter One:**

"Okay, I don't see what the big deal is. Dramatic much?" Tony Stark hoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's a big deal! All this time and you never said a word about it." Clint retorted back.

"I have to say, this is quite some news. Who knew?" Bruce shifted his attention from his book to Tony and then back to the book. He had a surprised smile on his face.

"Who knew what?" Steve asked as he walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Pepper, did you know?" Clint asked, completely ignoring the super soldier.

"Of course she knew. Why wouldn't she?" Tony crossed his arms and looked at his red-headed girlfriend.

The red head known as Pepper Potts forced a smile. "Tony swore me to secrecy. Sorry guys."

"Listen, I have a lot of spotlight on me already. After New York and the Mandarin attack? Everything before that? I just couldn't risk it." Tony explained and went over to the bar and started pouring himself a drink.

"Tony it's 7 in the morning. Don't you think too early to be drinking?" Pepper asked not really knowing why she bothered.

"Never too early." Tony replied with a swift kiss to Pepper's cheek. All Pepper could do was sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to put up with any of Tony's antics.

Steve looked to Bruce in hopes he would make sense of the conversation at hand. Bruce looked over at Tony who once again rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something until Clint interupted. "Stark has a little sister."

The super soldier raised an eyebrow. "Well that's out of no where..."

"Are we serious right now? You guys are making a big deal out of this." Tony took another swig of his drink and then sighed. "Yes, I have a little sister. She's my half-sister. A product of my dad and some one-night stand. She's spending the summer over here and she'll be here any minute. Not a big deal so can we shut up about it?"

"And you're just now telling us? Hey we live here too, Stark." Clint replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Um, my tower so I really don't think I need your permission." Tony retorted.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. So she's going to live here for the summer. Though I have to say Stark, I still am a little surprised you didn't mention you had a sister." Said Steve.

"Whatever. She'll be here any minute. And don't any of you try anything with her. She's just a baby."

The elevator 'dinged' on cue and opened to reveal a young brunette. She had a soft smile and it only took her a second before she locked eyes with Tony.

"Tony! Pepper!" she exclaimed happily and ran over to each of them and gave them a hug.

"Emma!" Tony left his spot in the bar and ran over and welcomed his sister with a big hug. "I've missed you kiddo! How long has it been? It's been a couple months!"

"Um, it's been over a year, Tony." The young brunette rolled her eyes and pulled away from Tony's hug. "I can't believe all that's happened since we last saw each other! Quit getting into trouble!" Emma smacked Tony in the arm and hugged him again.

"Welcome back, Emma!" Pepper pulled Emma into a hug. "It's been too long! We have tons of catching up to do."

"Of course!" Emma smiled. The younger Stark put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow and smiled at the rest of the men in the room. "Hello..." Emma trailed off "Tony are you going to introduce me to your friends? Avengers, right? It's so wonderful to meet you guys!"

"Baby my ass..." Clint whispered in the Captain's direction.

Steve barely acknowledged Clint's comment. The captain couldn't help but stare a little too much at Emma. You could clearly tell she was a Stark but it was more so in her demeanor more than her looks. She had the same brown hair like her older brother and it was unclear on the length since it was up in a messy bun. She wasn't too tall. Steve guessed she was around 5'4 and she was very petite. Emma had clear and pale skin and big and round brown eyes. She wore a tight long-sleeved black shirt and wore blue jeans and some stylish black boots.

"The bookworm over there is Bruce Banner, also known as 'The Hulk'. He likes to be poked and prodded so don't be shy."

"Tony! Where are your manners and never mind I'm stupid for even asking such a thing. Bruce, it's so nice to meet you!" Emma walked over to the doctor and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Emma." Bruce offered a small smile and stood up when he shook her hand.

Emma looked over to Clint and walked over to shake his hand. "Emma."

"Clint Barton. And may I say you are not anything I expected you to look like." Clint held the handshake a little too long.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Thanks...I think?"

Clint eyes trailed to her butt as she walked away from him. This didn't go unnoticed by the older Stark, who glared daggers at the archer. He looked as if he was going to kill him.

"You must be Captain America. You totally look all-american!" Emma giggled and held out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you!" Emma couldn't help the little blush that spread to her cheeks.

Steve's face mirrored Emma's. "Steve Rogers, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma's attention first went to his hand which seemed so big compared to hers. Then she looked into his bright blue eyes and she was sure she was definitely blushing.

"Oh, it's just Emma. Ma'am makes me sound old!" Emma joked and shyly clasped her hands around her back.

"Okay then, Emma." The super soldier smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Pepper leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Unfortunately." Tony responded never taking his glare off Steve.

"Stark, I thought you said she was a baby?" Clint asked rather loud.

"Baby?" Emma laughed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm 23! Really Tony?"

"Wow, that's quite an age difference there, Tony!"

"Shut it." Tony retorted and redirected his attention towards his baby sister. "Emma! Kiddo, we have a lot of catching up to do! Here, let me give you a tour of the tower."

"The tower? How about you show me just the important places I need to know?" Emma argued with a look of dread on her face. "Plus, I traveled all night. I'm going to need some coffee soon!"

"Fine! Come with me, little Stark." Tony wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder and led her back to the elevator.

"Hope you all have a wonderful day." Tony said unsincerely and gave his peace sign.

Emma mocked his peace sign and gave a huge grin. "Nice meeting you all!"

"Don't mock me!" Tony grabbed Emma and put her in a playful headlock and gave her a nuggie.

"Hey!" Emma squealed and laughed as the elevators closed.

All was silent in the room for the next several moments. Pepper went back to making herself some breakfast, Bruce went back to reading his book and Steve, whose cheeks were still a little red, made his way to the kitchen table next to Bruce and sat down.

Clint looked at each and every one of them. "Okay, I'll be the one to say it. Tony's little sister is hot!"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Be careful. Tony is super protective of her and if he has it his way, and he probably will, he's not going to let her anywhere around you guys."

"Relax, Pepper. I have no intentions of anything with Emma except to befriend her. And try and get some dirt on Stark. Besides, she's too young for me. I was just surprised that she's really attractive! I mean, who would have thought? Being Tony's sister and all."

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say about my Tony?" Pepper put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the archer.

"Oh shit..." Clint muttered under his breath. "Well would you look at the time, I gotta go. Nat is waiting for me at the gym." And with that the archer gave a small wave and quickly hurried out of the room.

"I think I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys at dinner. We're all still having dinner tonight?" Steve asked as he stood up.

"6pm sharp!" Pepper replied.

"Yes ma'am. See you then." Steve gave a soft smile and left the room.

Steve made his way back to his floor and couldn't help himself as his thoughts drifted back to Emma. _'She sure is beautiful...'_ he thought.

"Steve! Hi!"

Speaking of Emma... Steve turned in the direction of her voice and saw her down the hall waving at him.

"Do you know where we are? Cause I sure as heck don't!" Emma asked as she approached Steve.

"We're on the 61st floor. My room is on this floor along with the gym. I thought Tony gave you the tour?" Steve replied making eye contact with the brunette. The super soldier felt his heart pound faster at the sight of her big and bright brown eyes.

"He did. He left in the middle of it though. Had some meeting to go. This place is to big and I'm lost..." Emma felt that heated sensation creep up on her cheeks just like earlier. _'He sure is handsome.'_ she thought. _'And super tall...'_

"Do you know what floor you're staying on?"

"...nope." Emma replied, emphasizing the 'p'.

Steve smiled. Emma thought she was going to go weak at the knees. "Well that doesn't really help, now does it?"

Emma laughed in reply. "I'm so sorry, Steve! This is kind of awkward. I'm not quite sure where to go."

"Hey, it's not your fault. My first week here I had to keep asking Jarvis for directions everywhere."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "And Jarvis is down the next couple days while Tony is making updates so unfortunately he can't help me..."

Then Steve had an idea. "Would you like to wait in my room until he gets back? Or I mean if that's not weird or anything." 'Good job, Rogers. Way to not sound like a creep.'

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Emma smiled shyly and looked up at Steve.

"N-no, not at all, Emma."

"Great! Thank you, Steve!"

"It's no problem, Emma." Steve walked her to his room a couple doors down and opened the door and held it open. Emma laughed and curtsied to the Captain. Steve blushed a little and tried to calm himself down. _'She seems cheery. I wonder if she's always like this...'_

"Oh wow! It's so...blue!" the young brunette exclaimed. "It's so you!"

Steve laughed but was pretty sure he was only laughing because Emma's laugh was contagious. "You hardly even know me, Emma."

"You're Captain America, enough said." Emma turned to face him with that trademark smile still plastered on her face. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Your place is really nice."

"Well, your brother is the one who decorated this room. All our rooms, actually."

"I'm surprised he didn't put more red or white stars everywhere." Emma joked.

Steve noted the blush on her cheeks before smiling himself. _'There's no way that's why she's blushing...'_ he thought to himself. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Sure..." Emma walked towards his couch and took a seat. Steve followed and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He twiddled with his thumbs nervously before locking eyes with Emma. Steve's breath hitched for a moment when he saw those big and gorgeous eyes staring into his.

"I'll be honest Emma... I'm a little nervous right now. I've never had another girl over at my place." Steve admitted.

"Oh Steve, that's nothing to be nervous of. Sheesh well if it's any consolation, I'm a little nervous too." Emma silenced herself immediately, wishing she'd never said that.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why would that be?"

"I umm...to be honest, I'm not quite sure. Don't judge me!" Emma exclaimed and playfully slapped Steve's bicep. "Ouch! Work out much?" She joked as she held her hand.

The super soldier at this point was noticeably blushing. A light pink flaring across his cheeks. Emma was the same. Her cheeks were rosy and both the soldier and younger Stark noticed.

"Is this weird?" Emma asked. "Being nervous like this?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think it's a good thing." Steve answered with a shy smile.

Both shared a moment of awkward silence.

"Emma?"

Emma Stark locked eyes once again with Steve Rogers. Emma's heart fluttered at the sight of his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes?" She responded softly.

"Do you wanna go get coffee or something?"

"L-like a date?" Emma asked, immediately regretting her question. "I'm sorry, not like a date, I meant -,"

"I would love to take you out on a date." Steve blurted out. "I mean, if you'd want to, that is."

Emma was stunned, to say the least. "Steve! We've known each other for only a couple hours!" Emma joked and laid a hand on Steve's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Steve Rogers smiled before shaking his head and laughing.

Emma titled her head to the side. "What's so funny?"

Steve grabbed her hand with his other and returned the gentle squeeze. "This is all out of no where. I'm gonna take Tony Stark's little sister - who I didn't even know existed till this morning - on a date. And not only that..." Steve trailed off and cleared his throat. "You are a very beautiful gal."

"Steve..." Emma gasped and put her hand over her chest. "You called me a 'gal'! You really are from the 40's huh?" Emma giggled before standing up and holding out her hand to Steve. "Thank you, Steve. You're not so bad looking yourself. Wanna go get that coffee?"

Steve took her hand but of course pulled his own weight up. The super soldier held out his arm. "Sounds great. Shall we?"

Steve could feel his heart practically pounding out of his chest as the Emma linked her arm through his.

"Too fast?" Steve joked as they walked out his door.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes. "Nah, I don't think so. This is fun. Living in the moment, I guess you can say."

Steve looked down and smiled at the gleeful brunette hooked on his arm. _'Living in the moment...'_

**Next Chapter will be Steve and Emma's coffee date! Don't forget to REVIEW! Good, bad, ideas, anything! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading! No reviews but I had some follows and favorites and that's awesome.**

**Warning: Avengers may be a little OOC at times. Especially Hawkeye. Oh, and I own nothing except Emma. **

**Read and review!**

**Chapter Two:**

"So if you don't mind me asking, how are you doing adjusting to these times? If you want, I would be more than happy to catch you up on just about anything! Movies, music, food, technology. You name it." Emma Stark took a sip of her coffee before once again smiling at the handsome man in front of her.

Steve's smile never left his face since he met this girl. In the short time he's known her, he already sub-consciously decided that he wanted to get to know her and take her out on as many dates as he could get with her. The super soldier felt a warm sensation spread throughout his chest when he looked into her big and brown eyes. He could tell she was definitely different from most girls. And with that being said, he came to the conclusion that there is no way that this was Tony Stark's little sister. Even if they have different mothers.

"I think I might have to take you up on your offer, Miss Stark. I haven't had much time to catch up being busy and all, if you know what I mean."

Emma nodded in acknowledgement. There were in public and not at liberty to discuss SHIELD or anything of the sort.

"Here," Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a little brown pocket book, "These some things people have recommended to me to try out or catch up on."

The brunette's head cocked to the side in curiosity as she grabbed the book from Steve. She flipped through the book, noting some of the things he had written down. Bob Marley, Nirvana, Thai food, and much more.

"I can definitely help you with this." Emma offered as she flipped through the pages. "Music. I got you for music. Make no mistake once I'm finished with you, you will be caught up and then some." Emma smiled and handed the little brown book back to the blonde soldier.

"You like music a lot then I take it?"

"More than a lot. That's kind of why I'm here for the summer. I write music and I'm trying to go somewhere with it. I finally got my big break. Disney called me a couple weeks ago asking if I would be willing to write a song for them."

"That's amazing. That's quite an accomplishment. I'm happy for you, Emma."

"Thank you." Emma smiled and rumaged through her bag for her wallet. She pulled it out and started to pull out some cash.

"No need, Emma. I'm paying." Steve insisted and put his hand on top of hers. That was when he noticed he driver's license slipped inside the clear pocket. "You're names not Emma?" He looked at it a little more closely. Her first name was a name he hadn't seen before.

"Oh," Emma's cheeks were tinted red again. She cleared her throat and put away her wallet. "Emma is my middle name." The brunette stopped right there and didn't go any further.

"Let me guess. You are embarrassed by your first name? I don't think it's anything to be embarrassed of. I mean I saw the spelling on your driver's license but I'm not sure how to pronounce it. Either way, I'm sure it's a beautiful name." Steve complimented in an attempt to cheer her up.

That may have done the trick. Emma smiled and twirled a piece of hair that came out of her messy up do. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Emma sighed. "My first name is Aurelie," the young brunette said with a slight french accent. "It's french and I never go by it because people often mispronounce it and butcher it pretty bad."

Steve grinned. "That's such a beautiful name, Aurelie."

Emma's face flushed red. Steve had said her name right. With the french accent and everything. It sounded sexy coming from his lips.

"T-thank you, Steve."

"Do you have a story behind your name? I'm assuming it's not a common name."

Emma started to open up to him about how her mom named her 'Aurelie' because it meant 'gold'. Emma explained how her mom was a very theatrical person. Loved to dance and was big on taking chances and enjoying life to the fullest.

Steve got the off feeling that something may have happened to her mom based on the way Emma talked about her. He decided not to ask and maybe bring it up another time. You know, when it wasn't their first time hanging out. Emma changed the subject and asked Steve about his family. The two talked for what seemed hours and some time during their conversations, their hands linked together across the table.

"So wait, how old are you then? Not counting the 70 years." Emma asked and whispered that last part so only he would hear her.

Steve gave a light smirk. "I'm 24."

Emma's heart jumped. They were practically the same age! "You're only a year older than me then. I actually thought you'd be a lot older for some reason."

"Well thanks, I guess I look old?" Steve asked pretending to be offended by her comment.

"Not at all!" Emma defended herself but knew he was kidding. "You seem so mature I just wouldn't have guessed. People who are 24 nowadays act like they're 16. I'm sure you know by now that this generation is unfortunately, stupid."

"Except you. You seem like you got a hold on things."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and smiled proudly. "My momma raised me right. And I'm glad she did."

Steve couldn't get enough of this girl. When she talked to him, she was talking to Steve Rogers. Not fawning over Captain America. She was naturally an outgoing and smart girl.

"So about that date..." Steve started to say. "You're the first girl I've taken out since I've woken up," Steve paused, "Scratch that, you're the first girl I've taken out ever."

Emma's heart fluttered. "I-I'm the first girl? There's no way. You've never been on a date? But you're you. And you're amazing. I don't get it. I mean...how?"

Steve chuckled and squeezed her hands lightly. "I've never had the time and when I did, there was no one who I took interest in."

"So you're interested in me?" Emma blurted out loud, not meaning to.

That familiar red was plastered on the super soldier's cheeks. "Very. And the reason I mentioned that was because I wanted to ask you if you had anything in mind. I'm not sure what's considered romantic nowadays."

Romantic? Captain America wanted to romance her? Emma's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Well ummm...I think whatever you come up with will be perfect." Emma told the soldier and smiled.

Steve returned that smile. "Okay, I already have something in mind. Does tomorrow night sound good? Around 6?"

"Sounds perfect already."

"So how about we get going? We've been on our coffee break for almost three hours." Steve stood up and offered Emma his arm.

"Three hours? No way. Seriously?" Emma asked in disbelief as she hooked his arm with his.

"Seriously." Steve smiled and led them out of the café.

On their way back, the two exchanged small talk on the weather and whatever each other's plans for the summer are. Emma also decided to text Tony before arriving to the tower asking there she'd be staying. She found out she'd be on the 60th floor, one below Steve.

Steve walked her to her room and was a little sad he had to let her go. She needed to catch up on her rest though and get settled in.

"Thank you for the coffee, Steve. I had a really great time." Emma thanked, still a little shy.

"Me too. And it's no problem. Hopefully we can do that a little more often?" suggested the super soldier.

Emma beamed. "I would love that."

"Alright, we'll I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay. See you tomorrow."

Steve stood there for a second, sure he was looking awkward as hell. Hesitating, he slowly inched in and kissed her cheek. Emma's cheeks burned with red, she could feel it, at the touch of his lips on her skin. Steve pulled away, equally as red and smiled once again before walking away.

"Wow..." Emma whispered and brought her hand up to where he had kissed her.

**There you go! This was a short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to writing more Steve and Emma. :) **

**Next chapter will be Steve and Emma's date! Thanks for reading!**

******PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME LOVE! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! I didn't plan to post this for another few days but after I got five reviews and a ton of favorites and followers? You guys definitely deserve an early update! Your reviews are my motivation so definitely keep it up! If you have any ideas or constructive criticism, I'm all ears! Your input is definitely appreciated. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Warning: The Avengers may be a little OOC sometimes. Especially Hawkeye. Oh, and I don't own anything besides Emma.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Miss Stark, Mr. Stark requests your presence in the kitchen." JARVIS announced.

Emma, who was sipping on her glass of water, screamed and fell out of her chair and dropped her glass of water on the floor too. "Holy SHIT, JARVIS! I thought you were down for an upgrade!"

"I apologize for frightening you, Miss Stark. Mr. Stark finished the upgrades today, Miss Stark."

"Oh. Well alright. Thank you, JARVIS." Emma sighed and bent down to pick up the pieces of glass. As soon as she bent down she could several loud knocks on her door.

"Miss Stark, Captain Rogers is outside your door." JARVIS announced again.

Emma blushed and fanned her face with her hand while she walked to the door. She opened it to see a worried Steve Rogers.

"Hi Steve, what's up?" Emma asked cheerily.

Steve raised a eyebrow at Emma. Concern clearly plastered on his face.

Emma raised an eyebrow back at the soldier. "Umm are you alright, Steve?"

"I heard you scream. I came to see if you were alright." The soldier finally spoke.

Emma laughed and crossed her arms. "JARVIS scared me, is all. Apparently he's up and running again."

"Emma, you're bleeding." Steve grabbed her hand and inspected it. "It doesn't need stitches but still..." Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

Emma stared into Steve's bright blue eyes as he wrapped the handkerchief around her index finger and applied pressure. Steve then looked up from her finger and looked into her brown orbs. Steve realized how close their bodies were standing next to each other and noted how tall and bigger he was compared to her.

"D-do you have a band-aid? We need to wrap this up." Steve blurted out quietly.

"O-oh of course! Yeah umm lemme find one..." Emma snapped out of her daze and bit her lip nervously.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Steve and Emma jumped apart and let go of each other's hands. They looked to see the older Stark standing at the doorway with a quizzical expression plastered on his face.

"Really, Capsicle? You're gonna hit on my sister? Though I have to say, at least you're growing a pair and finally speaking to women."

"Tony!" Emma scolded.

"It wasn't like that, Stark. She had a cut on her hand and I was taking care of it." Steve told him, clearly annoyed by his comment.

"Right so didn't you get the message from JARVIS? I need to talk to you, Emma. Alone."

Steve took that as his cue to leave. "I'll talk to you later, Emma." Steve smiled at Emma then looked at Tony. "Stark."

"Capsicle."

"Tony!" Emma scolded again.

Tony waited till Steve was out of hearing range.

"What? That's our way of getting along. You don't have a thing for the old man, do you? You just met him."

Emma sighed at her brother's rudeness. "Well we are going out on a date. But it's just a date, Tony! Before you flip out on me and what not..." Emma scoffed her brother and crossed her arms.

"Didn't take you for someone who went after old men, little sister."

"He's not old! Okay, well I mean he sort of is. But that doesn't count. You know he was frozen. He's only been awake for 24 years though." Emma defended.

"I'm not sure that dating him is such a good idea, Emma. You do realize exactly who he is, right? He's not always going to be around and Fury always has him occupied with some life-threatening mission."

Emma grunted in frustration and rubbed her temples. "It's just a date. You're thinking too much into this. Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"When are you leaving for your evaluation? I'm still against this, you know."

"You're against everything, Tony. And I'm not quite sure. Natasha will contact me in the next couple days letting me know. It's just you and her that know the real reason I'm here, right?" Emma hushed her voice, paranoid that someone may hear through the walls.

"Well, yes. We're the only ones allowed to know until the final decision has been made. Why are you doing this, Emma? What made you want to become an Agent for SHIELD? You're the biggest klutz I know. You're definitely not what comes to mind when I think of a SHIELD Agent."

Tony could see Emma's eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Emma. I'm sorry...I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you.

"Listen, Tony. I get it. I'm silly and I'm a klutz and you're right. I'm probably not what comes to mind when you think of a SHIELD Agent. But maybe that's not such a bad thing. Maybe I can bring something new to the table. You know what, you're to blame for this anyway!" Emma accused.

"And how am I do blame for your crazy decision for SHIELD tryouts?"

"Remember what you gave me for my 8th birthday?"

Everything fell silent for a couple seconds.

"Of course you don't remember. How silly of me to ask! You gave me self-defense lessons. Well, not you yourself but you know what I mean. Well anyway, it kind of never stopped there. I took more lessons and learned how to fight and more. SHIELD took an interest in me but like you, they're skeptical about me. And haven't I told you this story before? I know I have."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "The only reason they even noticed you was because you're a Stark."

"You know what? That may be so but they noticed, okay? This is not something I just agreed to. Believe it or not, I gave this some thought."

"So Fury is sending you on a mission to basically prove yourself and he's happy, he'll make you a SHIELD Agent, am I correct?"

Emma sighed once again. "Yes, you're correct."

Tony noticed her composure slumped and Emma's eyes were glued to the floor. "What's wrong, buttercup?" Tony's attitude dropped and he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Listen, you're my sister and the fact that you are Stark damnit lets me know you are capable of amazing things. But because are also my sister, I care a lot about you. I've been out on a couple of these 'missions' Fury has me go on every once in awhile, and I can tell you this is a dangerous world. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Emma smiled and looked up at her older brother. "And how do you think I feel every time I find out about your crazy stunts? When I thought you were dead those couple of weeks? When New York happened? When I thought you were dead AGAIN after the Mandarin attack? I worry too, Tony. But I'm never going to try and stop you because despite your arrogance and impulsiveness, I believe in you and I have faith in knowing you'll be alright. I'm asking you to have faith in me and back me up. You're really all I have, Tony."

Tony was silent for a couple moments before pulling his little sister into a hug. "I am proud of you, Emma. I got your back."

Emma returned the hug and squeezed her brother tight. "Thank you, Tony."

"You're pretty strong for your size there, kiddo. Maybe you should just death hug everyone. Yeah, that's how you should kill the bad guys." Tony grunted as she squeezed even tighter.

"Yeah, yeah." She ignored her brothers comment. Emma laughed a couple seconds later.

"Something funny?" asked Tony.

"Yeah...I told Steve I was spending the summer here so I could write music for Disney." Emma buried her face in her hands.

"Are you kidding me? Were you high when you said that? Honestly? That's the best you could come up with?" Tony rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"I was nervous, okay? Besides, music is like my only other somewhat talent I have. I wanted to make it believable." Emma was blushing furiously.

Tony noticing the red on his sister's face, decided to poke her a couple times with his index finger. "Tony, what are you-"

"You're cheeks are hot. You're face is red. You have a crush on the old man, don't you?" Tony accused.

"His name is Steve! And I don't know, I just met the guy." Emma crossed her arms and looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Don't lie to me, Emma. I can tell. I can see it in your face." Tony poked at her face once again. Emma growled and swatted his hand away.

"Would you quit that? And fine! Maybe I am...I'm not quite sure. We went out for coffee and we talked non-stop for like

three hours. We definitely have a connection. Not to sound full of myself or anything, but I'm pretty sure the feelings

are mutual. You can tell."

Tony fake gagged. "I think I'm going to throw up. You have the hots for Capsicle."

"Grow up, Tony! And so what if I do? There's nothing you can do about it." Emma said in a confident voice and stuck her nose up.

"Uh huh. We'll see about that."

"Whatever. Are we done?" Emma asked her big brother.

"For now. Come on, we're all having dinner. Let's go."

Emma hugged her big brother again. "You're such a douchebag, but thank you."

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. "And you're an overly happy klutz, and I still love you."

Emma punched his shoulder. "I love you too, big brother."

_A couple moments later..._

"Miss Emma! Glad you could join us!" Thor's excited voice boomed.

"Hi! Yeah, I can't miss out on Pepper's cooking. It's freaking amazing!" Emma smiled and went to hug Pepper.

"Thank you!" Pepper beamed and returned the hug. "Tony, you can learn some manner from your sister."

Tony rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table. That's when he noticed Natasha sitting at the table. "Hey, Red. Thought you weren't gonna be around for the next few days."

"Change of plans. I leave again in two days." The Black Widow responded.

"I see. Well I guess introductions are in order. Baby Stark, Black Widow. Black Widow, Baby Stark." Tony half-heartedly introduced.

"Emma Stark." The young brunette held out her hand.

"Natasha Romanoff." The red head took her hand and shook it. An quiet smirk played on her lips. Emma smiled and secretly thanked Tony for the fake introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Natasha."

"Likewise, Emma."

Emma smiled at Tony, who gave her that 'You're welcome' look.

"Hey, Steve." Emma greeted as she took a seat next to the super soldier.

"Hey, Emma. How's your finger?" Steve smiled and looked at her hand.

"All good and bandaged." Emma grinned and held up her finger. "I'll return your handkerchief after I wash it, if that's alright."

"No worries, Emma. You can toss it."

"Alrighty, if you say so."

The table of Avengers and Pepper fell silent as they watched them carry on that short conversation. Apparently, Emma and Steve were oblivious to everyone staring at them.

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one who notices." Tony stated. "Hey, does everyone know Capsicle asked little Emma out on a date?"

Clint spit out his food and coughed a couple times. "Are you shitting me?"

"Nope." Tony answered.

Steve put his head down in annoyance while Emma did the opposite and threw her head back with her hands covering her face.

"Why, Tony? Whyyyyy?" Emma muffled through her hands.

"Was that really necessary, Stark?" Steve asked harshly and glared at the billionaire.

"What? I thought we were a team. We're supposed to tell each other everything, right? Don't get your diapers in a bunch, old man."

Emma saw Steve getting mad and put a hand over his. "Just ignore him, Steve." She said quietly.

Steve hardly acknowledged her. "You better watch it, Tony." The soldier threatened.

"Or what?" Tony challenged.

"They're always at each other's throats." Clint said to Emma, who looked a little helpless at the situation at hand.

"Seriously. I would say this is an everyday tradition." Bruce agreed.

"Hey, Steve? Why don't you take me out on that date?" Emma asked and looked up at the soldier.

That got his attention. "What like right now?"

"Right now." Emma grinned and stood up.

"Alright..." Steve trailed off a little unsure of what to do. He stood up and that's when Emma intertwined her fingers with his.

"Bye guys! Steve and I are going to go on our DATE now!" Emma waved as she and Steve walked out. That wasn't before she glared daggers at her older brother. Emma and Steve stepped into the elevator and Emma punched hit the button for her floor.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a jerk. You looked like you were going to hit him so I just wanted to remove you from the situation completely." Emma said as soon as the elevator doors closed.

Steve squeezed her hand. "No need for you to apologize."

Emma could tell he was still a little angry and leaned in and rested her head on his bicep. "You're tall." She randomly stated in an attempt to change the subject.

Steve's angered expression faltered and he looked at the petite woman leaning on his arm. _'Win.'_ Emma smiled at her date.

"Have you ever considered the fact that you're just tiny?" Steve countered back and returned her smile.

Emma fake pouted. "Okay, I'm not that tiny. Maybe just compared to you."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, compared to me and just about everyone else. So, Emma...you caught me off guard with the whole date thing. Were you being serious?"

"Of course I was! I'm hungry so we're definitely doing something for dinner!" Emma held her stomach and frowned.

Steve pondered for a moment and came up with an idea. "Would you like to come over for dinner? I could cook us dinner and maybe we can watch a few movies? You can keep true to your word and catch me up on some movies. Sound good?"

"That sounds perfect, Steve." Emma said excitedly.

_An hour later..._

"Wow, Steve! You're an amazing cook! That was so delicious. I'm gonna have to have you cook for me more often." Emma joked while helped Steve with the dishes. He insisted that he didn't need the help but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She washed the dishes and he dried them.

"It's a shame you're only here for the summer though." Steve said with a frown.

"Who knows? Things could change. Disney could...like me and if they do then it looks like I'll be living here indefinitely." _'I hope...'_

"Well I hope you do end up staying. You're great company." Steve admitted and felt that too familiar heat creep up on his cheeks.

"You say that now. You might get annoyed with me, Steve." Emma joked and winked.

"I doubt that. You're a beautiful dame. Doubt I could find anyone like you to date in this time."

Emma stopped what she was doing and felt her cheeks burn up. "That's so sweet. You really are an old soul." Emma looked at Steve and sighed happily.

Steve may have been known for not knowing a damn thing about women, but it was pretty obvious with Emma. He noticed when she blushed and he noticed how her expressions would change with the comments he made. He could tell he had an affect on Emma and yes, he did notice that happy sigh of content. "I hope that's not a bad thing." Steve commented as she handed him the last dish.

Steve took the dish and started to wipe it down while Emma dried her hands. "Not at all, Steve. I like that about you. You are polite, charming and you have manners. People may think it's old school but I think others should strive and be more like you."

Steve's heart fluttered at her comment. He didn't even think about what he was doing when he grabbed her tiny hand and brought it up to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on it and let his lips linger there for a few extra seconds. When Steve looked up from her hand to her face, he saw her blushing yet again with her other hand covering her heart.

Emma's hand instinctively went up to her chest because she thought her heart was going to beat of it.

"Emma?" Steve asked, his hand now cupping her face.

"Y-yes?" Emma answered nervously.

"You can say no. I know this is moving fast but..." Steve took a breath.

"But...?" Emma slowly asked.

"I was wondering...can I kiss you? I'm sorry, just-"

"Yes." Emma answered, cutting him off. "Yes, you can kiss me."

Steve froze. He didn't even expect her to say yes. Not that thought she didn't like him but they've only known each other for the day. Shoot, the man didn't even know what he was doing when he asked her. He assumed the 'heat of the moment' took over. Steve stroked her warm cheeks with his thumb. He smiled when he saw her lean into his touch and smile. Slowly, he leaned in and tilted his head. Her breath hitched right before his lips pressed onto hers.

Emma felt warmth spread throughout her body. His lips were soft.

Steve felt the same sensation within his body and held his kiss for several seconds. He didn't want to deepen the kiss or push anything so he kept his distance. Emma could tell he didn't want to push anything and respected that.

After a couple moments, he pulled away and kiss her softly again.

Emma wasn't sure what to say. She just smiled and looked into Steve's beautiful blue eyes. "Wow..." she whispered and giggled.

Steve laughed too and stepped away from Emma. "Wow is right."

Emma started to laugh a little harder. "This is so crazy! In a very good way though! I'm very glad I met you today, Steve Rogers."

Steve was sure he was smiling a little too much. "I'm very glad I met you today too, Aurelie Emma Stark."

"Hey not fair! You're not allowed to call me that!" Emma gasped and playfully pushed the solider.

"You have such a beautiful name! I don't get why you don't like it." Steve playfully grabbed her hands that were jokingly swiping playful hits at him.

"I told you why! People mispronounce it."

"Fine. I won't call you it by your first name. But you have to do something for me."

Emma giggled at Steve's playfulness. "And what would you like me to do for you, Captain?"

Steve was a little taken back by her calling her 'Captain'. In a good way though. "Go on another date with me?"

"Welllll...only if you do something for me."

Steve grabbed her and pulled her close but not too close so that their bodies weren't touching. "That's not how this works, Miss Stark." Steve cupped her face again. "But what would you like me to do?"

"Kiss me again." Emma whispered.

Steve smiled and kissed her again, just like earlier. Not pushing anything or trying anything more. After a few moments, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "You are something else, Emma."

"You're not so bad yourself, Steve." Emma smiled and resisted the urge to kiss Steve again. Best believe that was a hard urge to fight. His lips were so kissable. It was like they were begging to be kissed. But she decided against kissing him just because she wanted there to be more to look forward to later. After all, this was only their first date. "So how about that movie?"

"Movie?" Emma snapped out of her thoughts. "Right, movie!" Emma pulled away and led Steve to the living room. Emma pondered for a moment. "Movie, movie, movie..." Emma tapped her cheek bone and pondered for a couple seconds.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the girl. It seems everything she did brought a good feeling to him.

"I got it!" Emma clapped happily. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?" The AI answered.

"Could you please play 'Pulp Fiction'?"

The TV turned on and 'Pulp Fiction' started to play.

"You're going to love this, Steve. I did good." Emma patted herself on the shoulder and sat down next to Steve on the couch. 'Hell, we already kissed so why not...' Emma scooted close to Steve and leaned on his shoulder.

The soldier smiled and gently lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. He pulled her in so that her head was resting on his chest. Emma breathed in his scent. He smelled fresh and though she didn't know the name of whatever he was wearing, it smelled good and masculine.

Steve honestly did pay attention throughout the movie. It really was a good movie. But he'd be lying if he said the beauty in his arms wasn't distracting her. Just her being there was enough.

And the same went for Emma, who had already seen the movie. Her mind kept going back to the kisses they shared. Her heart was still pounding and even though they'd been cuddling for the past hour and a half, she was still nervous. In a good way, of course. She was still trippin' over the fact that a man like Steve would be interested in her. Not that she didn't think she wasn't pretty or not a good person. But he was Captain America. This was Steve Rogers. A man who so unselfishly put his life on the line for others and for his country. And she was just Emma Stark. Tony Stark's little sister who spent the majority of her life mastering Martial Arts and learning to fight. And he didn't even know that about her yet. Emma frowned but also knew it wasn't that big of a deal. She'd tell him when she was able to, no matter if she became a SHIELD agent or not.

A couple moments later, the movie ended.

"So what did you think?" Emma looked up the man she was cuddling with.

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "I enjoyed the movie. Very good movie. It's kind of funny, that guy looked like Fury."

"Yeah, he did!" Emma agreed.

"You know Director Fury?" Steve asked, a little confused and surprised.

_'Shit.'_ Emma mentally cursed at herself. "Y-yeah, Tony showed me a picture of him. He said he only had one eye and looked like a pirate so I asked him to show me and yeah..." _'Ugh, I suck at lying...'_

"I see."

"Well, Steve, I'll be going to bed now. Thank you so much for tonight. I know it was kind of out of no where, but never the less I really enjoyed my time with you."

"I enjoyed my time with you too, Emma. And thank you for everything. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you. I hope we can do this more." Steve stood up and walked Emma out the door and to her room. The two exchanged shy comments about kissing on the first day of knowing each other and talked about how if anyone found out they would think the two were crazy. They laughed and agreed they had no regrets.

When they arrived at Emma's door, Steve grabbed her hand and kissed it again. "Again, thank you for tonight, Miss Stark."

"And thank you, Mr. Rogers. I had a great time." Emma wrapped her arms around Steve and pulled him in for a hug.

"Did you want to get coffee again tomorrow morning? Maybe around 9?"

"That sounds wonderful, Steve. Count me in!" Emma said in excitement.

"Great. I'll pick you up then." Steve smiled and kissed her hand once again for walking away.

"It's a date." Emma smiled at the soldier.

"It's a date." Steve returned the smile. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Steve."

**Next chapter will be about Emma's mission with none other than the Black Widow! **

**Don't forget to review! The button is right there! Doooooo it! ;) ****Thanks for reading!**

**OH! And I posted a picture of Steve and Emma in my profile. Check it out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: The Avengers may be OOC at times. Especially Hawkeye. Oh, and I don't own anything except for Emma!**

**Read and review! Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see. Also, I've posted up some pictures of Emma and Steve so check it out! **

**Chapter Four:**

"Ready, klutz?" Natasha whispered harshly as she drew her pistol from her holster and scanned the area.

Emma rolled her eyes and fought the urge to rip her skin-tight black suit off of her. It was insanely uncomfortable. "Don't call me that, Red. Hopefully after this it'll be Agent Stark." Emma's lips curved into a smile but she did not lose her focus. Their mission was simple: infiltrate the building, find the guy behind this, kick his ass, and bring him back to SHIELD for further questioning. As this was her "initiation mission", this was a somewhat simple mission and neither Natasha nor Emma knew the specifics of it. Emma was given her mission and that was that.

"You'll be just fine. I've never seen anyone handle knives the way you do." Natasha admitted while clearing the next room.

Emma smirked. Ever since her first self-defense class, Emma was addicted. First it was self-defense, then martial arts, jiu-jitsu, and more. It was actually only five years ago when she found out she had a knack for throwing knives. It was part of one of the advanced classes she took. She didn't know she was good until she threw her first knife and it hit dead center on her target. Thinking it was just beginner's luck, she sighted in on her target and threw the knife again, hitting dead center. Emma has evolved since then, learning to throw different knives and learning effective ways to throw them.

Emma and Natasha first met over a year ago when SHIELD had approached the younger Stark. That was the last time before now that Emma saw her brother. He, Natasha and Director Fury came to her place, unannounced. Emma was surprised and shocked to say the least. SHIELD had of course had their eyes on her, knowing she was a Stark and all. It was made known that she was impressive in martial arts and with some good training she would be a great asset for SHIELD. Tony of course only came to convince her not to take interest and to go on with her life. Director Fury promised her nothing, only an opportunity. But only when he deemed her ready.

For the past year, Natasha and Emma have trained hard. Natasha was obviously more experienced and would most often kick Emma's ass when they first started training. Emma's speciality in self-defense is what always saved her though. With some good training, Emma got even more skilled. Not the same level as the Black Widow, but she could definitely give her a run for her money. Emma was never discouraged by Natasha though. Natasha was a couple of years older and wildly more experienced than her. If anything, Emma looked up to Natasha and the two were really good friends.

Emma peered around the corner and quickly and carefully scanned the next room. "Clear." She whispered to the Black Widow.

Although focused on her mission, the thought of Steve crossed her mind for a second. She frowned at the fact that she had to lie to him and was dreading facing him after this mission.

The day before...

"So what song or songs have you written for Disney?" Steve asked in trying to start a conversation.

Emma's heart pounded. 'Oh shit.' "Not that many...umm...just a couple."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the brunette in front of him. They were on their second coffee date and Steve found it especially hard to take his eyes off her. Her brown hair was worn down and fell about half way down her back. It was somewhat unruly like Tony's hair, but still beautiful to Steve. She wore a fitting black sabbath t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and black flats. Even though Steve wanted to pummel Tony into the ground for his constant off the wall and inappropriate comments or insults, Steve found it very endearing how Emma was like Tony in little ways. Steve didn't notice it yesterday, but he noted how fit she looked especially with her arms exposed.

"I'll be honest, you're being a little weird." Steve stated and laughed.

Emma laughed in response and fiddled with her thumbs. "I'm nervous I guess. I really want them to like me. I worked very hard for this." Well, that statement wasn't a lie. A part of her was nervous, she wanted SHIELD to make her an agent, and she spent the last year busting her ass. Literally.

Steve placed his hand over hers. "You're going to be just fine. Don't ask me why, I just know so."

Emma smiled and interlaced her fingers with his much bigger ones. Her nervousness was still there but nowhere near as bad as yesterday. Yes, she knew her and Steve were moving fast but both agreed that whatever happens, happens and to just let things be. They didn't care how fast they moved along (for the most part). They decided that if being with each other made them happy, then they're going to be with each other. If they share a couple kisses the first couple days of knowing each other, so be it. Emma and Steve had that conversation this morning. Both were blushing red all the way through.

"Thank you, Steve. That means a lot."

Steve ran his thumbs over her knuckles and looked down at her smaller hands. Steve knew she was petite for her size but she definitely didn't seem frail or fragile. He wanted to ask what she did to have such a good and fit (and sexy) body. Earlier, he noted her curves and her bottom and decided she was more...blessed than other women. His eyes made note of her chest, which wasn't all too busty, but was fitting for her build. Steve's mind started to trail off to the other things he noticed about her before being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Captain America. Hello?" She whispered quietly with a smile.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the brunette in front of him. "I'm sorry, Emma. Guess I was in my own little world. Did you want to get out of here? Explore the city a bit? I want to make today a good day for you before you leave tomorrow."

Emma smiled dreamily at the Captain. She didn't even care if he noticed. She was really beginning to like Steve and everything about him. Aside from his amazingly great looks, she loved how sweet and unselfish he was. "I would love that."

Several hours later...

"Oh my goodness! So I never really knew I was scared of heights." Emma admitted as she and Steve stepped into the elevator.

"You could tell because you were fidgety, but overall good job on not freaking out." Steve smiled and an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"And thank you for holding me the whole time!" The brunette laughed and buried her head into Steve's chest. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and smiled and sighed in content.

"I don't know what it is that's drawing me to you so fast, Emma."

Emma looked up at Steve who was already looking down at her. Emma chuckled and buried her head back into his chest.

"Likewise, Captain. I really don't like that I'm leaving tomorrow. I'd much rather spend my time with you." Emma admitted, a small blush creeping onto her face.

"Feeling is mutual, beautiful."

Now Emma turned red. "Hopefully it doesn't take too long..." The feeling of guilt washed over her for the umpteenth time today. She wanted more than anything to tell Steve. No, they weren't exactly in a relationship, but lying is definitely not the way she wanted to start off.

Steve put his hands on her shoulders slowly prying her from him. He gently pressed her against the elevator wall and cupped her face. She could feel his body pressed up against hers but not in a forceful way. Steve leaned in and pressed his lips on hers for the first time today. Emma was trying not to shake from being nervous. She didn't know why she couldn't pull it together now. She had been fine all day. But then again, she did have this hunky and handsome Captain pressed up against her body.

Steve decided to take it to the next level and slowly licked the bottom of her lip. Emma moaned at this and felt her knees go weak. Steve then snaked an arm around her waist and hoisted her up a bit. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he made the move to deepen their kiss. Their tongues slowly danced before picking up speed and their kiss intensifying. Emma pulled Steve's shirt closing whatever distance was left between them. Their bodies were pressed against each other and the two shared their first intense and passionate kiss, but took it no further than that.

The two pulled away, breathless with noses still touching. "I've never kissed anyone like that." Emma admitted in a whisper.

"Me neither." Steve whispered back. "Everything feels so right with you."

"And again, the feeling is mutual." Emma giggled and smiled.

The elevator stopped on Emma's floor and the two walked towards Emma's door.

"You leave early tomorrow right? So this will be the last time I see you for a couple of days."

Emma nodded and Steve pulled her in close. This time it was Emma who wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. The two shared an intense kiss for the next five minutes, both feeling nothing but pure bliss.

Finally, the two pulled away and held each other close. "Good luck tomorrow. You're going to do great."

Steve couldn't see, but Emma's happiness faltered and a small frown was on her face. "Thank you..." she whispered. "Thank you for all of today. Coffee, lunch, dinner, the amusement parks...you out did yourself. Next time we go out, you're mine to take care of." Emma pulled away from Steve and kissed his nose.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Steve." Both smiled and looked at each other almost longingly before the brunette stepped inside her apartment. Emma made her way to her bed and plopped on it face down. "He's too good for me." She mumbled into her bed.

Present time...

Emma scanned the room, hoping to finally catch the guy SHIELD wanted. Her and Natasha had already taken down and knocked out some guys along the way. The room they were scoping out now was towards the end of the building and resembled a small warehouse.

Emma had a feeling the guy they were looking for was here but had a plan. "I don't think he's here, Natasha." Emma said and pretended to drop her guard. Natasha caught on and nodded. The slightest movement caught her eye and almost instantaneously Emma withdrew her knife and threw it, hitting her target in the leg.

The man screamed out in pain and withdrew a gun and pointed it at Emma. The young woman didn't falter but instead glared into his eyes. "I bet I could put this knife to your head before your finger can squeeze that trigger."

The man's finger slightly moved and that was all it took for Emma's knife to make its way into his head. "Told you." Emma smirked.

"Emma, watch out!" Natasha yelled. Emma felt something hard hit her on the edge of her eyebrow and knock her to the ground. Emma was dazed for a moment and got on her hands and knees in an attempt to get out. Her attacker then proceeded with a kick to the stomach, knocking her down again. Emma coughed up a bit of blood and growled in frustration and pain.

The guy was about to go in for another kick but this time Emma caught his leg and brought him to the floor. She jumped on top of him and started to punch his face. She was about three punches in before he caught her punch and twisted her arm. It hurt but she ignored the pain. He pushed her on the ground and pulled a knife on her and held it to her neck. Emma's lips twisted into a smirk.

"What's so funny, little girl?" He hissed. His voice was almost like a snake. "You and all your little friends will die. This is far from over."

"Have you met my friend?"

"Wha-" Natasha's foot made contact with his head, knocking to the side.

"Come on." Natasha reached out her hand to help pulled Emma up. Both had little time to react as the man made his way towards them. Natasha jumped over him and the two began double teaming this guy.

'Who is this guy?' Emma thought as she dodged another punch. Emma groaned in frustration and as soon as his back was towards her, she took out her two super powered tasers and tased the man on both sides of his neck. The man fell to his knees and Emma made his way in front of him. She took his pistol, the same pistol he had pistol whipped her with, and returned the favor. The eerie man collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Is the guy we were looking for, Natasha?"

"This is him. We have to bring him back." Natasha stepped towards the man and injected a syringe into his neck. "This will keep him down for a long time."

"Awesome. Let's go brief Fury and head home."

"Sounds like a plan." Natasha agreed and proceeded to call SHIELD to clean up the damage and take the man into custody.

The next day...

Steve walked through his door and made his way to his room to shower, having just spent the past two hours at the gym. He froze when he saw Emma standing at his window, still in her SHIELD attire. She stood there looking guilty but firm and had her hands behind her back. Her messy hair in a french braid going sideways and falling over her left shoulder.

"So now you decide to tell me you work for SHIELD? I'm pretty sure this is something you would tell someone on the first date. Why did you keep this from me?" Steve didn't raise his voice but the anger was there. Steve looked at the woman standing in front of him. Was this really the goofy Emma who he came to know the past couple of days?

"I just started working for SHIELD, as of yesterday. I'm so sorry I lied to you...I can explain..." Emma trailed off and sighed. She was too tired and in a lot of pain and her bravery was beginning to falter.

Steve looked away. "You should just leave, Emma. I mean, if that is your real name." Emma was hurt from his words but did her best not to show it. Instead, she walked out of his room and out of his apartment and back to her floor. It honestly pained Steve to treat her the way he did but confusion and anger was too much for him right now. He thought he had found something special with Emma and now finding out that she lied to him? What else was she lying about?

Then there was a knock on his door and Natasha came in. "How come she took a beating and you didn't?" Steve asked quietly.

"She did all the work. I mean I did have to save her when she got pinned down and the man held a knife to her throat. But other than that, she took him down. Tased him and pistol whipped him. You should see her in action. She's good."

"Natasha! What the HELL is going on?" Steve snapped and threw his gym towel on the floor.

"Captain, you need to take a breath and calm down. SHIELD has had their eyes on Emma Stark for about a year now. She has a particular skills that SHIELD deemed worthy. Fury thought she would be useful but with a little work. I've trained with her that past year and Fury thought she was ready. Yesterday was the first mission Fury put her on. Her performance would decide whether she would be a SHIELD Agent." Natasha explained cooly to Steve.

Steve took a couple of seconds to absorb all the information. "And seeing as she's alive, I take it she's now a SHIELD agent?" Steve's heart ached at that thought. He didn't want her in harm's way. He thought he'd be the one protecting her and taking care of her.

"I'll let her explain the rest to you. But trust me, Captain, she wanted so bad to tell you. Believe me, I had to listen to her on the way back. You should take a couple of moments to calm down and then talk to her." Natasha said before walking out of the room.

Steve sat there for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. Steve groaned and rubbed his temples. 'Shower first...' he decided. In about five minutes, he was changed over into a fitting gray shirt and blue sweatpants. He made his way over to Emma's floor.

Emma too had quickly showered and didn't even bother to dress her wounds. She sat out on her balcony, wearing a black tank top, pink plaid pajama pants and matching pink fuzzy socks. Her wet hair fell down her shoulders and back. She didn't bother to comb it.

The young woman had completed her first mission and was successful. She should feel good about herself but instead felt like shit. Emma didn't even bother to fight the few tears that silently fell down her face.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, sensing his presence.

Emma felt his warm arms wrap around her from behind and pull her in. He buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry for earlier. I just didn't understand what was going on. I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You acted the way you should've," Emma sighed, "I wanted to tell you so bad but I was sworn to secrecy. Only Tony, Natasha and Fury knew of this. Until it was official, I couldn't tell anybody."

Steve sighed. "I don't like that we started off as a lie."

Emma turned to face him. "How could you say that? My feelings towards you aren't lies. Everything that has happened between us is real. The kisses, the holding, the conversations, with the exception of my occupation of course, it's been me all along. If there was a way I could've told you from the get go, believe me I would have."

The soldier pulled her in closer. "You're right, I'm sorry. I know it's only been a couple of days and I'm overreacting like you kept this for several years or something."

"No, you're acting the way you should. Just...please don't push me away. We can still be Steve and Emma. The only two people to share kisses within the first couple hours of knowing each other." Emma chuckled quietly.

Steve cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Sounds like a plan. No more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Emma agreed and gave a weak smile.

Steve frowned. The girl was tired and looked tired. She had a gash on her eyebrow and there was some swelling there too. She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in a couple of days.

"Let's go get you bandaged up. That's not an option, Agent Stark." Steve smiled and lifted her into his arms.

"Oh wait there's one more thing, Steve." Emma remembered.

Steve set her on her bathroom countertop and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's that, beautiful?"

"Fury not only made me an agent, he assigned me to The Avengers."

Steve sighed and hung his head. A million different things were going through his head. He didn't want her going through what he went through.

"I didn't even tell Tony yet." Emma ran a hand through his hair and tilted his chin up. "I know this is a lot to take in but please try to understand. Give me a chance. There are still things you need to know about me and I think once you begin to understand me a little more, you'll feel a little more comfortable with things. I promise you though that I will still be the same goofy Emma you have come to know. I really like you, Steve."

Steve smiled at the brunette and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't have any words but Emma didn't need them. She rubbed circles around his shoulder and held him tight. After a couple of moments, Steve pulled away and began to take care of her eyebrow. "Hey, Emma?" Steve asked once he was finished with her.

"Yes, Steve?"

Steve pressed a kiss to her lips, only holding it for a few seconds.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked. A simple smile played on his lips.

Emma's heart was about to flutter its way out of her chest. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" Emma squealed and jumped on the soldier. "Alright, now take me to bed!"

Emma laughed when she saw his face go bright red. "Not like that, Captain!" Emma pecked his cheek. Steve carried her to her bed and lay her down. "But will you stay though?"

Steve was surprised to say the least but he smiled at his girlfriend. "Of course, beautiful."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Admittedly, writing action is not my strong suit so if you have any ideas or recommendations, let me know! Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked, didn't like or what you would like to see in the next couple chapters. I have it planned out, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to any ideas. :) Thanks guys! **

**Next chapter: Steve and Emma take their relationship to the next level. Oh, and Avengers be crazy!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the late post. Life and what not. **

**Warning: The Avengers may be OOC at times. Oh, and I don't own anything except for Emma!**

**Read and review! Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see.**

**Chapter Five:**

_One week later..._

Steve walked away from Emma's door after no answer. Not that she had to report to him, but she already did make a habit of simply texting him if she was going to be somewhere or if she had something to do. Steve figured she just forgot and it wasn't a big deal anyway. Still, he was a bit disappointed he didn't get to see his girlfriend for their usual coffee.

Steve's phone buzzed.

_'JARVIS told me you were at my door. I'm sorry I didn't answer. I'll come find you later - Emma'_

Steve frowned and contemplated whether or not he should make his way back to her room.

_'Is everything alright?'_ Steve took the elevator to his floor and made his way to his room.

_'Not feeling well today. I just need to sleep in for a little while.'_

_'Okay. Let me know when you're up or if you want to do anything today. Get your rest.'_

Steve put his phone away and started to change into his gym clothes.

_Later that day..._

It was noon when Steve walked into the kitchen and saw Tony leaning over the counter of his bar. A cup of dark liquor in front of him. Tony looked to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked and started rummaging through the cabinets.

"What you don't already know? I mean you spend every damn minute with my baby sister I figured you would know everything." Tony sarcastically replied and rolled his eyes.

"Know what, Tony?" Steve's attention was now on Tony. He approached the older Stark and took a seat at the bar.

"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you." Tony took a sip of his drink and ignored Steve.

"Is she alright?" Steve stood up and was about to take off to see her.

"She's been better. I was able to talk to her this morning. She's taking it a little hard. She really didn't tell you?"

"So she's not sick. And no, she didn't." Steve sighed and reclaimed his seat. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Well, she might get mad at me but I think you comforting her would help. As much as I disapprove of you dating my sister, which by the way she just told me this morning, you might help her to feel better."

"She wouldn't let me tell you. I tried talking to her but she was too afraid you wouldn't approve."

"So she tells me. And you're right, I don't approve."

"Didn't think you would. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Steve at this point was getting anxious but not letting it show.

Tony sighed. "Her mother died one year ago today."

Steve's heart sank. "I had no idea."

"I know. She's a beautiful soul. Always looking out for others and never worrying about herself. If anything is wrong with her she won't tell you," Tony sighed once again, "You need to understand how close she was with her mother. They were like sisters. This is really hard for her. Shortly after her mother died, Emma would practice her martial arts almost non-stop. That's when SHIELD noticed her and she's involved herself in trying to become an agent ever since. She's never taken the time to really accept her mother's death. She's taking this really hard. She'd probably be against this, but I think she needs you." Tony admitted.

"If she's against me coming to see her, then I'll give her space."

"No. She doesn't realize it but she needs to be consoled and taken care of. Go see her. She won't open the door for you but I'll let JARVIS know to override. Hear that, J?"

"Yes, Sir." The AI answered.

"Thanks, Tony." Steve stood up and then turned around. "I know you're not accepting of us dating and I'm not going to try and change your mind. Just know that I'm going to take care of her and be there for her."

Tony nodded in response.

Steve made his way to her floor and quietly knocked on her door. He picked up the sound of a piano playing a rather sad melody. Curious, he opened the door and followed the sound. The sound led him to her room and that's when he saw her back towards him and her playing the piano. For someone in mourning, Emma didn't look it. At least not from behind. But Steve saw she was wearing a dress. The top was a fitting black cotton material with spaghetti straps and the bottom of her dress was a flowing and sparkling gold. Her hair was in neat, long curls and her left side was pinned back with gold flowers. Her noticed she wore black heels with gold toes and her wrists each had a gold bracelet.

Steve leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. His heart was aching for her and he could relate all too well the feeling of losing a mother.

"I pray you'll be my eyes And watch me where I go And help me to be wise And help me love and grow...

Mom please hear my prayer Let me know you're here Lead me to a place Guide me with your grace To a place where I'll be safe

I pray I find your light And I'll hold it in my heart As darkness falls each night You'll remind me where you are

Mom please hear my prayer Let me know you're here Lead me to a place Guide me with your grace To a place where I'll be safe

Lead me to a place Guide me with your grace To a place where I'll be safe..."

Emma finished her song with some slow trailing notes and buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, mom," Emma cried out softly, "I wish I knew how to save you. I wish I spent more time with you. You should be here with me..."

"Your mother will always be here for you, Emma." Steve walked up to his girlfriend and sat down on the piano bench next to her.

"Steve? How did you get in? What are you doing here?" Emma shielded her face from Steve and turned opposite direction. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Tony filled me in a bit. Listen, I know you want to be alone but I think you need some comforting right now." Steve started to rub her back up and down while she sobbed into her hands.

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone," Emma sniffled and lifted her head up.

Steve gently turned her so she was facing him. He tipped her chin up with his finger. "You will never be a burden to me, Emma." Steve started to dab her cheeks with a tissue. "Emma, I don't know the whole story here and Tony didn't tell me all too much. But you can't blame yourself for your mother's passing. And from what I know about your mother, she wouldn't want you to. In fact, she'd probably be mad at you for sulking like this and she'd want you out enjoying the day."

Emma laughed and Steve smiled at this. "Anytime she caught me sitting around doing nothing, she would yell at me and wonder why I wasn't out enjoying life or experiencing things." Emma started to cry again but this time she wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and buried her head into his chest. "I want her back..." Emma started to cry uncontrollably. "Steve you should have met her. She was so beautiful and full of life. She didn't deserve to go."

Steve held her shaking body and rubbed her back. "I know, baby. I know." Steve held Emma close for several minutes and let her cry it all out.

"Thank you..." she murmured into his chest. "For listening and for holding me even though I'm crying like a total baby."

Steve chuckled at her attempt at being funny. "I'm always here for you, Emma. It's never best to hold it all in, you know. I promise you will never be a burden on me."

"Thank you, Steve. Thank you so much." Emma pulled away and started to clean her face with another tissue. "Oh..." Emma looked down at her dress. "Sorry, I was a bit dramatic. Aurelie means gold, remember? That's the name she gave me..." Emma faked laughed and smoothed out her dress.

"You are so beautiful. You have nothing to apologize for." Steve kissed the top of her hand.

"Damn I wish my mom would have had the chance to meet you. God, she would have loved you." Emma cupped Steve's face and placed a kiss on his lips for a couple of seconds.

"Emma what did you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing really. I was just gonna mope around on my piano and play all my mom's favorite songs." Emma admitted with a goofy laugh.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "By the way, no idea you could sing or play the piano."

"What? I told you like the first day I met you."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was a lie, Agent Stark."

"That was a cover up, not a lie." Emma smiled and said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not going to kiss you for the rest of the day if you keep giving me crap. I obviously am not going to tell a full on lie. If I'm going to have a cover up, it has to be legit. So yes, I can sing and play the piano. My mom taught me." Emma said proudly.

"Okay fine, I won't say anything about it. Except that you have an incredible and beautiful voice. I mean, you're amazing."

Emma blushed. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve kissed her forehead in response. "So here's an idea. Let's celebrate your mother today. Let's go out and eat her favorite foods. Do the things she loved doing for fun. Let's live today in honor of your mom. What do you think?"

Emma started to tear up again. "I think that's a perfect idea. Just let me get changed."

"Wait, why? You're perfect."

"I'm a little too gold."

"Who cares? If anything, I need some gold." Steve joked.

Emma looked at her boyfriend and thought he looked perfect. He wore a pair of jeans and a fitting white t-shirt. Emma dug through her jewelry and found a simple gold band and slipped it over Steve's left wrist.

"You look so fabulous." Emma joked. "I need to go to the bathroom and reapply my make up."

The soldier rolled his eyes and smiled. "You really don't need it but alright. I'm going to head up to my room and grab my wallet and keys."

"Steve wait! Can we take my car? My hair is too awesome and I don't want it to be ruined by the wind."

"You got it, beautiful." Steve flashed another charming smile and headed out of the room.

Emma's heart melted. "Why is he so freaking amazing?"

Steve was back in a matter of minutes and Emma had already finished reapplying her make up which consisted of eyeliner on her top eyelid, mascara, and some dark lipstick that was a nice contrast to all the gold.

"May I have the keys to your car? I'll drive, Emma."

Emma tossed him the keys to her 2014 Jeep Wrangler. "Thank you, Steve."

"So what was your mother's favorite food?"

"She didn't have favorites. She loved trying all sorts of different foods and things. If I had to pick a kind of food, she loved italian foods." Steve watched Emma smile as if she was reminiscing about her mom.

"Italian it is, my lady. I know just the place."

The two walked hand in hand to the garage and were soon on their way out to the city.

"I hope you don't get sick of me saying this..." Steve swallowed and focused on the road. "You're so beautiful. It's hard not to look at you sometimes. So if you catch me staring at you, I'm admiring you. I promise I'm not weird."

"Well I guess that's alright. I kinda stare at you too." Emma squeezed his hand and looked up at her boyfriend. "I love the aviators, by the way."

"Thanks. So...what's her name? Your mother?" Steve realized he never even asked what her name was or anything about her mother.

Emma laughed. "Aurora Isabella Lockhart. My mom thought her name was so random. And yet she gave me my name."

"Both those names are beautiful. I was also wondering, how did you end up with Stark instead of Lockhart? You had mentioned before that Howard was an affair."

"I never told you? I took both names. My mom agreed to 'Stark' because even though she found out he was still with his wife after telling her they were going through a divorce, my dad was there for her throughout the pregnancy and still made himself known in my life during the early years until he passed. I don't remember him all too well. My full name is Aurelie EmmaGrace Stark-Lockhart. Such a mouthful, I know. That's why I just go by Aurelie Emma Stark. Not a big fan of multiple names. So tacky."

"Wow, you're right. That is a mouthful. Never the less, it's beautiful because it's your name."

"So Captain, what's your middle name? You never told me." Emma asked.

Steve chuckled. "Grant. No story behind it."

"Steven Grant Rogers. I like it." Emma smiled and leaned into his arm.

"Thank you, Miss Aurelie. Alright, almost there."

Emma smacked his arm and blushed. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Why not? It's so fitting." Steve joked and motioned to her choice of clothing. "I keep telling you, if you'd let me, I'd call you Aurelie all the time. Such a beautiful name."

"I'll think about it, stud. But for now it's just Emma."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am. Alright, we're here."

Emma hopped out of her jeep and smiled at Steve's choice. "I love this restaurant. Whenever I would visit Tony with my mom, we would always come here!" Emma put her hands on her hips and smiled at Steve. "Are you for real? How is it that you took me here? You sure Tony didn't tell you?"

"Tony didn't tell me anything, Emma. Just a coincidence."

Emma wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and kissed him hard. "Already off to a good start. Thank you so much."

Steve offered his arm to Emma who happily took it. "No need to thank me. Come on, let's enjoy lunch."

Almost an hour later, the two had finished their food and we're still chatting away.

"I don't get how someone as small as you can eat like that. You ate a full plate of pasta, five pieces of breadstick and a salad."

Emma shrugged. "I work out. And okay, you ate like twice as much."

Steve smirked. "My metabolism is four times faster than the average person."

"Point taken. So what's next for today?"

"What's your mom's favorite desert?"

"Hmm...she loved cupcakes. And I mean like really out there cupcakes. She used to like eating bacon and peanut butter cupcakes. I'm not even kidding. There's a place with all sorts of different flavored cupcakes but it's a ways from here."

"Bacon and peanut butter? That's an odd combination. And don't worry about the distance. I don't mind driving."

Steve paid for their lunch and started to make their way to the cupcake bakery. About 45 minutes later, they arrived.

"Emma, I'm willing to do a lot of things for you, but I'm not sure about this." Steve eyed the cupcake in his hand with disgust.

"This isn't for me, Steve! This is for my mother! And we agreed that we would pick each other's cupcakes and we'd have to eat it no matter what."

"Okay, fine. I should've picked something way gross for you though." Steve frowned at the brown cupcake in his hand. Emma had ordered him a salmon flavored cupcake. The brown cupcake was topped with cream cheese frosting and a dill pickle spread.

"Oh come on, I'm not thrilled about mine either. What is this called again?" Emma sniffed the cupcake. "It smells tropical and spicy."

"Well, it's the Mango Chili cupcake."

Emma made a face of disgust. "Okay on the count of three we will each take a bite. One...two...three!"

Emma and Steve bit into their cupcakes. Steve's face immediately made one of digust and Emma looked like she was deciding if she liked it or not.

"Not bad." Emma admitted.

"This is nasty." Steve said quietly, not wanting to offend the staff.

"Yeah, I actually feel bad now." Emma said sarcastically.

"Come here, Emma." Emma realized Steve was trying to pull her in for a kiss and tried to fight her way out of it.

"Steve, no!" Emma giggled and tried to wiggle her way out of his arms but of course he was much stronger and it was no use.

Steve placed a somewhat sloppy kiss on her and Emma gave a muffled 'ewww' against his kiss. She could taste the salmon and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yuck, Steve!" Emma pulled away and picked out a piece of her cupcake and fed it to Steve. "Maybe that'll help?"

"It does a little." Steve shrugged and swallowed the cupcake. "I think you went a little too extreme with that cupcake. You're lucky I like you, Emma."

The brunette blushed and kissed his cheek. "I am lucky. And I like you too, Steve."

Steve pulled her in for another kiss, which she did not fight this time around.

"So what else can we do in honor of your mother?"

"She loved going dancing."

"Dancing?" Steve asked hesitantly. "So did we wanna go dancing then? What kind of dancing?"

"Well if we go dancing, can we do it in private? I'm not a good dancer. My mom tried teaching me but I'm kind of a stick. Oh, and she liked salsa dancing."

"If we go dancing, I 100% agree we should do it in private. Back to your room?" Steve offered his arm once again.

"Back to my room." Emma agreed and took his arm.

One hour later...

Steve and Emma found themselves on Emma's balcony and the sun was starting to set.

"Okay, you can learn how to do anything on YouTube. So let's look at how to salsa dance. Oh sorry, Steve! YouTube is - "

"I know what YouTube is, Emma." Steve interrupted and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry..." Emma said slowly and made overly dramatic motions with her hands. "Oh! This one looks legit." Emma played the video and stood up. "Come on, Steve. Let's be awful dancers together!"

Steve was noticeably red and so was Emma. But Emma was Emma. She was outgoing and chances are no matter how stupid something was she'd probably do it just to make someone happy. But this was dancing and this was Steve. He was petrified of being a horrible dancer. He wanted nothing less of perfect for Emma.

Emma started to move her hips awkwardly to the music. "Am I doing it right?" Steve's eyes went to her hips and tried not to stare at her dress flaring up, revealing a bit of her black panties. Steve's blushed deepened and he had to tear his eyes away. "Come on, Steve! Dance with me!" Emma pulled him up and guided his hips to the music. It wasn't long before the two had found their groove. Steve was a fast learner and even twirled her around a couple of times.

The music ended and Steve finished with a twirl and a dip. While dipped, Steve placed a soft kiss on her lips and then on her neck. Emma flushed at his intimate touch and stared into his eyes. "You are such an amazing man, Steve Rogers."

"If that's true, it's because you bring it out of me, Emma Stark." Steve lifted her up so the two were standing straight up.

Emma didn't know what else to say. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "Thank you..." she whispered. "I thought today was going to be awful. But today has actually been one of the best days I've ever had. All because of you. You are such a great man, Steve. You are so, so good and I can only hope to be as amazing as you. Thank you so much."

Steve pulled her in tight and held her close. "You are more amazing than you know. You're full of life and full of love. I'm so lucky to have a great gal like you, you know that? And as long as you're mine, I will never treat you less than you deserve. And you deserve the best. I hope I can give that to you."

Emma sniffled. "I'm sure you'll have no problem with that." The brunette smiled and Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Thank you for everything, Steve."

"No need to thank me." Steve reassured and kissed her cheek. "I'd give you the moon if I could."

Emma felt her knees get weak and that's when she realized - she was starting to fall deeply in love with Steve Rogers.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies for the long wait. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs. :) **

**Warning: RATING CHANGED FROM "T" to "M" for obvious reasons in this chapter. The Avengers may be OOC at times. Especially Hawkeye. Oh, and I don't own anything except for Emma!**

**Read and review! Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see.**

**Chapter Six:**

One month later...

Emma danced around the mini kitchen in her room and wore a rather chic outfit for the day. Emma wore a light gray tank top tucked into a brown and plaid high-waisted skirt. Emma wore black ankle boots and big sunglasses. Her brown hair was up in a loose ponytail.

The song 'Swimming Pools' played and Emma couldn't help but get "crunk" to the beat.

"What the hell are you listening to?"

"Ahh!" Emma dropped the bowl she was holding only for Steve to catch it. Steve handed it back to her and frowned.

"You didn't tell me you were back." Steve grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Emma wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and sighed into his chest. She had spent the last four days on a mission with Clint that Fury had assigned them. "I just got back this morning. Haven't been home for more than two hours. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's only 0700. You know I'm up at 0500 every morning. You didn't want me to see your face, huh?" Steve grabbed her shoulders and gently pried her away from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma turned around to pour cereal into her bowl but before she could even grab the box, Steve turned her around again.

"Take them off." Steve demanded.

Emma gasped and put her hand to her chest. "Steve! Don't be naughty!"

Steve's cheeks turned red but his eyes narrowed. Instead of playing along with her, Steve cupped her face and then removed her sunglasses. Steve sighed and handed her sunglasses to her.

"Those matched my outfit really well you know..." Emma trailed off and looked away.

Steve cupped her left cheek and gently ran his thumb over the rather black and blue bruise underneath her left eye. He could tell she tried to cover it up with make up but there was no use even trying. "That's a real nasty bruise, Emma."

"Should have seen what I did to the other guy." Emma muttered as she poured herself some cereal. She felt Steve grab her again and start to turn her around. "Are you going to let me eat or what?"

Steve pressed some ice to eye causing her to wince for a second. Emma's eyes slowly looked up at Steve and that's when she felt her heart flutter. Again. Like with every sweet moment she had with Steve.

"S-Steve?" Emma stuttered nervously.

"Hmm?" Steve removed the ice and set it on the counter.

"I..." Emma trailed off and froze when she looked into his blue eyes. Whatever little courage she had, she just lost.

Steve's eyes were slightly wide as if she knew what she was going to say. Emma noticed this and inwardly freaked out. She took it as a bad sign and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to say thank you...for everything." Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. Steve was still and it was a good two seconds before he acknowledged her kiss with a small smile. Emma turned around and reached for her cereal box only to be turned around again by he boyfriend. "Steve! What are y-"

Steve silenced Emma with a hungry kiss to her lips. Emma melted into his kiss and lightly moaned against his mouth. With shaky hands, Steve hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Emma blushed when she realized that her panties were pressed up against his lower stomach. Steve half way knew what he was doing when he made his way to her kitchen table and lay her upper body down on it while her legs were still wrapped around his waist. Emma gasped when she felt his lips leave wet kisses down her neck. "Steve..." Emma moaned his name in delight.

Steve pulled away and his eyes widened when his actions fully clicked in his head.

"Wow, Captain. Where did that come from?" Emma whispered nervously.

"Emma. I'm sorry. It just happened." Steve straightened up and ran his hand through his hair.

Emma didn't say anything. She was in admiration of her boyfriend. Sure, they'd share kisses and within that first week they were making out and cuddling. But in the five weeks they've been dating, Steve had NEVER been so assertive and had never kissed her or grabbed her like that.

"Emma?"

Emma reached up and grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled him down so that his lips crashed into hers again. They kissed for a few seconds before Steve pulled away, but only an inch or so from her face so that he was staring into her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked.

Steve pushed her bangs to the side. "I didn't want to push it. I didn't even ask or make sure you were okay with me doing that to you. Plus, it just happened. I half realized what I was doing."

Emma bit her lip. "If I wanted you to stop, I would have said something. Trust me, I'm more than okay with you doing whatever you want to me."

Steve's eyes slightly widened and replayed what she just said to him in his head. _'whatever you want to me...'_

"Emma...I want to do so much to you and with you but I don't want to push my boundaries here. I respect you and I care about you way too much to do the things I really want to do to you." Steve said half way joking.

"And all those things you want to do...to me and with me...I wouldn't stop you..." Emma said quietly.

That's when it really clicked in Steve's head. Emma wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

"Emma..." Steve's heart was racing. But in all honesty, he wasn't sure how to make another move or if he even should. He was trying to find a non-embarrassing way to tell her he was still a virgin.

"Steve. I'm a virgin." Emma blurted out. Steve looked at Emma's red cheeks and her embarrassed facial expression and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "What the hell are you smiling at?" Emma rolled her eyes and pouted.

"You're so beautiful...I'm just kind of surprised."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult. But either way, just so you know and what not."

"I'm a virgin too." Steve admitted. Having Emma admit it first made it extremely easy for him.

"No way." Emma countered. "You're too hot. Nahh..."

"Well, I am."

Emma smiled and pulled him down and kissed him some more. "I'm really not...sure what...to do..." She said between kisses.

"I'm not...either..." said Steve.

"We could just do it like this...we could keep our clothes on. I mean I am wearing a skirt." Emma suggested. Emma mentally slapped herself for what she just said.

Steve chuckled. "If we're going to do this, I'm going to be special." And with that, Steve picked her up and thanks to Steve's agility, Emma quickly found herself on her bed with Steve hovering over her.

Emma bit her lip and smiled at her man. "Take your shirt off." She took his hands and guided him off the bed so that they were both standing up. Steve did as he was told and took off his shirt.

"Now yours."

Emma clasped her hands behind her back nervously and backed herself into the wall. Emma looked down at her toes and her heart was racing. Steve smiled at her shyness and kissed her lips softly. While kissing her, he untucked her tank top from her skirt and broke their kiss so he could pull it off her. Emma's arms immediately went to cover her breasts, which were held together by lacy black bra.

"You sure you didn't plan this?" Steve joked and gently uncrossed her arms to get a better look at her. Steve's cheeks were flushed red and he was nervous but he did his best to play it off. Admittedly, her nervousness was helping him to be a little more brave.

"I like dressing up, okay?" Emma took a deep and nervous breath.

"No need to get defensive, beautiful. You are absolutely gorgeous, you know that? And..." Steve tilted her chin up with his finger and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I'm falling for you, Emma. I'm falling for you so hard."

Emma felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. "I'm falling for you too, Steve..." Emma hugged him tight and they stayed like that for several seconds until Emma unbuckled his belt and in one swift movement, tossed it to the floor.

Steve gave her a surprised and crooked smile and was starting to feel a little more comfortable despite the pieces of clothing that were coming off. Emma bit her lip and made eye contact with him as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his zipper. Steve felt his member pressing against his jeans uncomfortably and quickly removed his pants and kicked them to the side along with his shoes and socks. Emma undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She kicked off her boots and stepped up to Steve and turned her back to him. She pulled her hair to the side, exposing the clasp of her bra to him.

Steve's hands fumbled with her clasp for several seconds before he gave up and just pulled it apart. Emma giggled and let her bra fall to the ground. Emma slowly slid her black panties down, bending down in front of Steve so he could see her bare ass and even a bit of her womanhood from where he was standing. Emma's butt, the big and round bottom Steve had always been so fond of was now naked and right in front of him. He resisted the urge to grab it and slap it. Emma slowly turned around and for the first time ever, she was naked in front of another man. She was naked in front of Steve.

"You're too beautiful..." Steve whispered and pulled her in. He admired her body. She was perfect and was curvy in all the right places. Her breasts weren't big but they weren't small either. They were perky and her left breast had a cute beauty mark on it. His eyes trailed down to her slender stomach, which had a shiny dangling piece of jewelry hanging from it. Though he wasn't one for piercings, he had to admit it looked sexy on her.

"Take them off..." Emma blushed and pointed to his underwear.

Still nervous as all hell, Steve quickly pulled his boxers off and kicked it to the side. Emma gasped when she saw his manhood spring out for the first time.

"Is that?" Emma pointed at his member, causing him to flush completely red, "is that going to fit into me?" Emma marveled at his size. She guessed he was around nine inches and really thick.

"Guess we'll find out." Steve pressed his hands to her breasts and slowly squeezed them. Steve wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but his fondling earned a moan from Emma and Steve took that as an okay to keep going. His hands began to knead her perky breasts. He adored them. They fit perfectly into his large hands. Steve started to knead a little harder and then started to rub her nipples. Emma gasped and instinctively grabbed his member and started rubbing him. "Emma..." Steve moaned and moved her onto the bed. He spread his legs open and positioned himself at her entrance. Steve studied her womanhood and noted that she was clean. She was bare, clean and her womanhood looked tight. "I don't have protection." Steve muttered as he ran a finger down her folds.

Emma gasped in delight and bucked her hips. "On the pill." Steve smirked when her juices started to make his way on her fingers. "Is that a smirk, Captain Rogers? Do you see what you do to me?"

Steve kissed her passionately for the next couple of minutes. All that could be heard was smacking of their hungry kisses, breathing and moaning. Their naked bodies were pressed against each others and both were cloud nine. Emma moaned at Steve's member poking at her thigh and poking at her entrance. Emma bucked her hips again and Steve took the hint. He kissed each side of her inner thighs and slowly licked her womanhood from the bottom up all while eye contact with her. Emma shuddered and smiled at this and she decided she really couldn't wait any longer.

"I want you, Steve. Now."

Steve smiled but said nothing. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started to push in.

Later that afternoon...

Emma giggled in the main kitchen when Steve whispered something in her ear. Tony, Pepper, Clint and Natasha were watching from the living room as Emma giggled at the things Steve would whisper in her ear.

Tony narrowed his eyes when he saw Steve's hands wrap around her waist and move down to her tailbone.

"Look at the two lovebirds." Clint joked and looked at Natasha.

Natasha quietly studied the two and noted their actions. Their closeness, their touching, the whispering. "Looks like they finally hooked up." She said to the group.

Pepper's eyes widened and she looked at Tony. The older Stark looked pissed as all hell. "JARVIS, can you confirm that?"

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, getting Steve and Emma's attention.

"Emma. Please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Tony started advancing towards his sister, who was wide eyed and shocked to say the least.

Emma looked up to Steve for some kind of help and saw that he was glaring like he was about to pummel Tony.

"Mind your own business, Stark." Steve threatened.

"How about you not touch my sister. You're too old for her, Capsicle."

Emma didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say or how to react. What she and Steve shared was special and was only between them. "Tony, where is this coming from?"

"Sir, I detected increased heart rate levels and extremely high levels of endorphins at precisely 0715 this morning." JARVIS answered.

"We were working out." Emma countered quickly.

"JARVIS, yes or no?" Tony asked the AI.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled warningly.

"Traitor!" Emma called out to the AI.

"Sir -" JARVIS started.

"Yes! We slept together. This morning. For the first time. Are you happy?" Emma shouted and knocked her coffee on the floor in a fit of anger. "I'm going to be 24 in a week. A fucking week, Tony. And I'm just now losing my virginity. What? Am I never allowed to lose it or something?"

"Better than being a 95-year-old virgin, am I right?" Clint joked to Natasha, whose lips twisted into a tiny smirk. This didn't go unnoticed by Steve, who shot them both a nasty glare.

Tony said nothing. He simply walked out of the room.

"Just give him some time to cool down. You know how dramatic he is, Emma. Sorry you have to deal with that." Pepper apologized on behalf of her brother and started to clean the mess Emma made.

"No excuse. I never freaked out when he pulled his crazy stunts. At least when I did freak out it was because he wanted to tell the Mandarin his fucking home address. That's a reason to flip out." Emma started to help Pepper clean her mess.

"Emma, I'm -" Steve started but was knocked across the room and crashed into the kitchen table, breaking it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Emma screamed. Everyone turned to see Tony fully suited up with his arms out in front of him. Emma ran over to Steve. "Are you okay?"

Steve sat up and glared at Tony. "I see you finally put on the suit. You want a fight? You got it." Steve launched towards Ironman landed a swift punch across his metal face, knocking him down to the ground.

The two took turns swiping at each other and tossing each other around the room. Emma and Pepper were screaming at their men while Natasha and Clint watched from the couch, amused. Clint offered some of his popcorn to Natasha, who took a handful. The two exchanged commentaries and even placed bets. Natasha bet on Steve and Clint bet on Tony.

"Tony! Steve! Stop!" Emma screamed. It was useless.

Steve tackled Tony to the ground and started to pummel his face, doing some major work on his mask. Tony kicked Steve off of him and now it was his turn to start landing hard punches to Steve's face. "Stay." Punch. "Away." Punch. "From." Punch. "Her."

Then Tony was knocked off of him. But not by Steve. Emma had used Steve's shield to throw at her brother. Emma quickly jumped on her brother and stuck her knife into Tony's neck but just enough so she could rip off his mask.

"You. Fucking. Prick! If I want to sleep with Steve, that's none of your business. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emma screamed and backhanded her brother across his face.

Clint snorted in laughter. "Oh shit, Nat. We were both wrong."

Emma ignored Clint and turned to Steve. "And you. What the hell, Steve?" Emma walked up to him and smacked him across the face, earning a surprised look from the super soldier. "Why would you provoke him like that?" Emma shoved his shield into his chest and gave it back to him. Emma screamed in frustration and walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room.

"Tony, clean this up. Now." Pepper demanded and shot a glare to Steve but said nothing.

"That was wildly entertaining, boys." Natasha said from the couch.

"Shut it, Nat." Steve glared at her and walked out after Emma. "Don't even try to stop me, Stark. We slept together. Get over it."

Tony growled and made an attempt to get up but Pepper stood in front of him. "You better sleep with one eye open, old man." He threatened.

Steve ignored Tony and made his way to Emma's room and knocked on her door.

"Go away." He heard her say.

"No." He answered back. "Open the door, Emma."

Emma groaned and opened the door for Steve. "What do you want?" Emma walked away and made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her cereal box.

"Emma..." Steve turned her around and that's when she lost it.

"Holy crap! I can't eat my damn cereal, can I?" Emma screamed and threw her box of Kix on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Steve apologized and kept his distance from her. He'd never pissed Emma off this bad before and part of him was scared. Especially after the way she pried her brother's face plate off with her knife. He couldn't even get it off despite all the punches he landed to his face.

"No you're not." Emma sighed. "You've been wanting to do that for awhile. Admit it."

Steve was silent for a moment. "I am sorry, okay? I shouldn't have fought back or condoned his actions. But he made me angry, Emma."

Emma hopped up on the kitchen counter and looked at her boyfriend. After studying him for a good minute, she sighed and held out her arms for a hug, which Steve quickly and gladly returned. "I really am sorry." He apologized again.

"I know. I just wish you guys would get along. I know he doesn't make it easy. Just apologize to him, okay?"

Steve murmured a fine and just kept hugging her. He had pissed her off and he wasn't even sure what to do next. This was new for him and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. So he kissed her. Like really kissed her.

"Steve...you're gonna have to try a lot harder if you want to get me in a better mood." Emma half joked, starting to cheer up.

Steve gave her a blank stare and Emma could tell it wasn't clicking in his head. "...take me to the bedroom!" Emma smacked chest in frustration.

"Oh." Was all he said. Emma quickly found herself on her back with Steve already discarding her clothing.

**Read and review! Tell me what you guys would like to see or if you have any ideas. :)**


End file.
